Livonia
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Request for Little-Bloody-Thing! Lettonie se rappelait... Il y eu une époque, très lointaine, ou il se sentait heureux...et qui malheureusement ne dura pas. Restera-t-il à jamais une poule mouillée ou se battra-t-il pour faire de sa faiblesse une force?


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut à tous!

Bon, me voici avec un truc qui trainait depuis un long moment sur mon ordi (depuis la période "Luka" en fait^^) et qui est donc ma réponse à ta request, chère Litlle-Bloody-Thing! Bon tu m'avais demandé du Lettonie + Suède + Russie, et j'avoue qu'au départ j'ai du me creuser la tet pour trouver un truc qui avait plus ou moins de sens...(so le résultat n'en a pas trop je crois alors ne t'attarde pas sur le sens euh... "profond" du texte huhu~).

Le résultat est un mélange de drama (pour le début) plus ou moins associé à un délire personnel que j'me suis fait...j'espère quand meme que la construction n'est pas trop mauvaise vu que j'ai écrit ça au feeling, sans trop le retoucher aujourd'hui pour pas ruiner c'que j'avais fait ya des semaines...

Bref tu m'diras c'que t'en a pensé hein!

PS (spoil): je prévoyais pas d'la mettre au départ...mais...Belarus va en chier...

NJUT~!

**Livonia**

« Je me rappelle ». La jeune nation tourna une page du volumineux cahier qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était un jeune homme blond, qui avait vieilli, bien vieilli depuis l'époque qu'il contemplait à travers les pages de son journal, mais qui semblait toujours si désespérément _petit_, fragile.

« De ce temps là. » Il s'était toujours habillé en rouge, depuis. Il ne devait jamais l'_oublier_.

Les pages s'effritaient déjà presque entre ses doigts tremblants, qu'il avait feuilletées tant de fois, jadis en cachette, tous les soirs passé minuit, le sommeil l'ayant lâché, ou lui l'ayant chassé, il ne savait plus très bien, pour tenter d'éviter, autant qu'il le pouvait, les cauchemars qui le hantaient. Il savait qu'il devait dormir, mais à quoi bon quand c'était pour s'envoler vers des contrées plus peuplées que de sa propre peur. Quelque soit, son état, éveillé ou endormi, il ne rêverait plus, de ça il était sur. Rêver était synonyme d'espoir, et tout espoir lui n'était plus permis, lui avait été refusé.

Alors il se levait, tous les soirs passé minuit, prenait un chandelier et montait au grenier, là ou se trouvait le dernier réceptacle de ces souvenirs, son journal, ou autrefois il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tète, ces rêves de devenir une grande nation, ceux de retrouver sa gloire passée, comme il y avait si longtemps, ce temps lointain de ces légendes, de ces contes, de ces poèmes qu'on appelait épopées. Il y couchait toutes ses poésies, toutes ces histoires, ces bribes de mémoire qui lui revenait parfois, car cela non plus, il ne devait jamais l'oublier. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir, toutes ses années, chaque rêve brisé, chaque espoir déçu.

Mais il y avait un moment, juste un instant de son histoire, auquel une grande partie de son journal était consacré, et qu'il avait du mal à regarder, encore davantage à déchiffrer, tant les larmes lui brouillait la vue.

« Je me rappelle de cet homme. »

De pages en pages, beaucoup d'encre lui était dédié, alors qu'il passait en revue chacune des pages à l'écriture droite, bien qu'ayant avec le temps un peu bavée.

A cette époque, son poignet ne tremblait pas encore.

Pourtant l'année 1629 ne s'était au départ pas bien annoncée pour lui. Un hiver rigoureux, une neige mordante, qui ne cessait de tomber, plongeant son peuple dans une grande famine et augmentant le désespoir qui pesait sur ses épaules, grelottant de froid, assis les yeux vides contre un arbre.

« Je me demandais quoi faire. »

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait trouvé. La jeune nation avait d'abord prit peur, en voyant un homme de sa stature s'approcher de lui, les sourcils froncés et son regard distillant une aura glaçante autour de lui. Il n'en avait eu que plus froid.

« Faut pas rester là. » lui avait-il dit.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un petit garçon tel que toi. » avait-il ajouté doucement, la main tendue, alors que Raivis restait sur place, tétanisé.

Il s'était encore rapproché et l'avait soulevé.

« J'avais essayé de crier ». Seul un cri étranglé était sorti de sa gorge.

L'autre l'avait mené jusqu'à sa maison, lui avait dit son nom.

« Berwald Oxenstierna »

Il ne devait jamais l'oublier, la nation suédoise.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'une guerre l'opposant à l'un de ses voisins se déroulait un peu plus loin, près de son territoire, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui, pour tromper l'ennemi et s'assurer que son territoire ne deviendrait jamais un champ de bataille. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que « la guerre n'était pas faite pour les enfants ».

« Et moi de protester que je n'étais plus un enfant. » Il voyait alors un demi-sourire se former sur les lèvres du plus âgé, peut-être un peu triste. Il lui ébouriffait les cheveux et allait alors chercher un livre dans son immense bibliothèque, qui devait contenir des milliers de livre. Il en choisissait un au hasard, et commençait à lui faire la lecture, alors que dehors le vent du nord, le blizzard, soufflait furieusement, balançant de ses bourrasques contre le verre des fenêtres qui jamais ne tremblait face à ses assauts, et la Lettonie de penser qu'il devait devenir aussi fort que lui, aussi forte que cette maison construite au beau milieu du tumultueux hiver, aussi fort que son propriétaire qui y résidait, seul.

Il se rappelait des histoires qu'il lui lisait, lui contaient. Il y en avait des somptueuses, épiques, ou des chevaliers sans peurs ni reproches affrontaient de terribles monstres, et d'autres contes plus enchanteurs, à propos de mages et de guerriers dont la vie était encadrée par des rites mystiques, et des prophéties magiques qui les faisait traverser des contrées lointaines, les faisait voyager par delà les mers et les rivages. Le suédois lui avait expliqué que c'était de là, de ces récits et de ces légendes, que c'était formé l'imaginaire, les rêves de son peuple, qui étaient aussi les siens.

A partir de là, la jeune nation s'était mise à apprécier, non à adorer la lecture. Ses journées se réduisaient à suivre les cours du suédois, qui lui dispensait rigueur et éducation, lui apprenait l'histoire et la géographie, toutes choses qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, concentré sur cette seule préoccupation qu'était la survie. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu son précepteur. Mais pas que. Dès qu'il pouvait, il s'en allait, et pour cela…

« Je n'en lui en voulais pas le moins du monde. »

Il partait ravitailler le peuple allié, de ses provinces qui faisaient presque partie de lui maintenant, et qu'avec le rapatriement de la jeune nation, et contre sa protection lui avait juré fidélité, il lui laissait toujours de quoi se nourrir pour la journée à venir, et Raivis n'avait pas peur, car toujours il revenait. La journée durant il dévorait tous les livres qui lui passaient sous la main, les uns après les autres, confortablement installé près d'une fenêtre, profitant ainsi de la lumière du jour, et s'endormant, la tête pleine de rêves, bien avant le retour du suédois. Il sentait alors une délicate caresse sur ses cheveux, et croisait le regard le plus profond qu'il n'ait vu en train de lui sourire, une lueur de tendresse et d'amusement y était toujours présente.

Chaque jour le suédois risquait sa vie, lui et ses troupes traversant bon nombre de lieues pour parvenir aux campagnes lettones, et y apporter des cargaisons de ressources, aliments de première nécessité et soins, réconfort et savoir. Ainsi pendant les quelques temps qu'il passa avec lui, Lettonie apprit beaucoup et sa population commença peu à peu à se relever, elle se mit elle aussi à rêver, des rêves de grandeur mais aussi de paix et de prospérité, car rien ne lui aurait plus fait plaisir que de voir les armées suédoises se retirer de son territoire, signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger à craindre.

« Paradoxalement, je voulais qu'il reste toujours auprès de moi, et en même temps je sentais les rêves de force de mon peuple grandir… »

Si bien qu'un jour, il lui fit une demande surprenante.

« S'il te plait, apprends-moi à me battre. »

Il réalisa alors que tout ce qu'il désirait au fond, du plus profond de son cœur, était de devenir aussi fort que lui, ce grand guerrier qui comme ceux des légendes n'avaient peur de rien, pour pouvoir enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

Mais l'autre secoua la tête, et de ces mots refusa :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que les batailles n'étaient pas faites pour toi. Tu es encore trop jeune pour jouer aux soldats et…

- Qu'est-ce que j'y risque ? » l'interrompit-il.

« D'y perdre bien plus que la vie… » avait-il répondu, la mine sombre. Il ne le lui avait jamais plus demandé, bien que sentant à l'intérieur de lui que quelque chose se passait.

En effet, aux environs des années 1700, Suède s'était mis à faire des trajets de plus en plus longs, durant parfois plusieurs jours voire une semaine. Il lui assurait que c'était parce qu'il devait surveiller ses troupes, et partir au combat avec elles, amis pour la première fois Raivis se mit à avoir peur. Lui qui croyait que la guerre avait été repoussée bien loin, quel naïf il était, elle se trouvait en fait aux portes de son territoire, de ses campagnes qu'il aimait tant, et chaque jour Berwald devait s'y battre plus ardemment pour espérer le garde sous sa protection, le sauver, lui.

De qui ? Il devait le découvrir bientôt. Ce fameux jour ou les défenses de la Suède ne suffirent pas, ou les barricades des campagnes faillirent, manquèrent à leur rôle et ou l'envahisseur débarqua, le couvrit de rouge.

Ce jour aurait pu être comme les autres, si ce n'avait pas été une brusque rafale de braises et non l'habituelle brise fraiche qui caressa ses cheveux, le réveillant, affolé.

Devant lui, un enfant se tenait, du moins un homme au visage si juvénile qu'il en paraissait enfantin, affichant un sourire candide, du moins aussi innocent que pouvait l'être la mort, le malheur, et le _feu_, derrière lui.

« Il faisait un peu frisquet, alors je me suis permis d'allumer un grand feu de joie ! Tu n'm'en veux pas j'espère… ? »

Il était resté muet, alors qu'un cri muet se battait pour sortir de sa gorge, vers laquelle l'autre avançait ses mains, le même sourire figé sur son visage.

« Il a incendié la bibliothèque ».

« _Raivis ! »_

Le reste n'était qu'un film demeuré confus dans sa conscience, dont la caméra n'avait enregistré qu'un instant, qui s'était gravé sur la pellicule.

Berwald arrivant en courant, se faufilant comme il pouvait parmi les flammes, avec l'attention de le tirer de là. Et l'autre crispant ses mains sur sa gorge, promesse d'une mort prochaine, en susurrant doucement ces quelques mots :

« Je le prends avec moi.»

Et il aurait se battre, il aurait aimé montrer quel combattant il était, mais ne _possédait_ pas les ressources nécessaires, son peuple était déjà à genoux, et il ne pouvait lui en demander plus, il ne pouvait le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, de sa faiblesse.

« _Raivis ! »_

Mais ce jour là, ce jour ou le russe l'avait emmené et couvert de rouge, ce jour de 1721 ou il avait capitulé, il ne devait jamais oublier le regard glacial de Suède, qui aspirait la chaleur et le feu, glaçant tout autour de lui, lui donnant juste un peu plus froid, de sorte qu'il lui en fut reconnaissant cette fois-ci.

« Ni ses mots, oh _ces_ mots dont je me rappellerai toujours. »

« _Raivis_ _! _Var stark ! Livonia ! » (Sois fort !)

Ce qualificatif qu'il lui avait donné, ce dernier nom qu'il lui avait confié, qu'il lui appartenait de protéger, comme un père à son fils, ce qu'il était devenu, non, ce qu'il avait toujours été pour le suédois, mais dont il ne s'était rendu compte qu'à cet instant-ci, instant qui s'était figé dans sa mémoire.

« Je me rappelle de ce nom… »

« Livonia ! »

Depuis ce jour il s'était mis à trembler…

« _Raivis !_ »

Ce dernier cessa sa contemplation du mot écrit en gros sur le dernier feuillet de son journal, releva le nez et écouta la voix qui l'appelait dans le lointain depuis le rez-de-chaussée, porteuse d'un accent qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Je m'en rappelle… »

En un coup de vent, il fut en bas, ouvrant la porte à son mystérieux invité, pas si mystérieux que ça visiblement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au sourire toujours joyeux et au regard pétillant, représentant national lui aussi, partageant sa langue nationale avec celle du suédois, ce qui expliquait qu'il l'ait reconnue, et qui était présentement en train de le saluer en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Eh Raivis ! Tu vas bien ? Moe, tu t'rappelles que l'festival c'est aujourd'hui hein? On était inquiet, avec Swe, de pas te voir dehors ! »

Le festival ? Le letton lorgna sur le calendrier accroché à sa porte d'entrée.

Le 18 novembre.

Le jour de son indépendance. Car toutes ces années, toutes ces années de souffrances et de supplices étaient maintenant terminées. Il l'oubliait bien trop souvent.

Heureusement il y avait des gens pour le lui rappeler.

A commencer par son peuple, et son gouvernement qui organisait chaque année un festival pour commémorer l'événement, son avènement, le jour ou il était finalement devenu un combattant.

Et puis il y avait ceux qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez, et Lituanie et Estonie, ses compagnons d'infortunes dont il avait fait la connaissance du second durant les dernières semaines qu'il avait passé chez Suède, et ce dernier, son _père adoptif_, qu'il pensait toujours secrètement, et sa « femme », Finlande, qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras, ainsi que Sealand, un garçon bourré d'entrain et d'énergie dont il admirait l'optimiste et la combativité. Lui était assurément leur _vrai_ fils, il possédait la ténacité de Suède, le rire de Finlande et un peu de leur charisme commun, inhérent à tout nordiste qui soit.

« Je voudrais tant lui ressembler… Ne pas trembler… »

Il rougit en voyant ce dernier lui adresser de grands signes de la main et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, quittant l'obscurité et la mélancolie de son refuge et s'avançant au milieu de la lumière et de la foule, de ses concitoyens et de tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Bien sur, il y en avait certains qui n'étaient là que pour le lui faire oublier, pour venir gâcher la fête.

Ses anciens tourmenteurs étaient là, et Russie, et Biélorussie… Chaque année ils venaient, et chaque année il devait faire semblant de les ignorer, sans y arriver évidemment. Mais cette année, d'aucuns ne semblaient pas d'accord avec cette présence indésirable. Le suédois notamment, qui fronçait les sourcils tout en s'approchant à grandes enjambées des dénommés.

« Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici », siffla-t-il en se plantant devant la nation russe.

« Da, et pourquoi ? C'est pas une fête privée que je sache ?

- Non, mais c'est Livonia qu'on fête, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite est de votre faute, et je crois que l'avez assez fait souffrir comme ça pour revenir se foutre de lui aujourd'hui. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous demandez de dégager d'ici au plus vite », déclara-t-il froidement.

Les deux pays se toisèrent sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs, et de Raivis qui se demandait quoi faire.

« Encore une fois, c'est pareil… »

Chacun des adversaires semblait prêt à dégainer à tout moment, robinet ou stick, dès que l'un des deux regards quitterait l'autre. Après un long moment passé à se fixer en chien de faïence, celui du russe flancha et se dirigea sur son arme qu'il saisit, Suède fut plus rapide cependant et empoigna la sienne qui s'abattit sur le crane de son vis-à-vis avec un craquement sinistre.

Un hurlement se fit entendre juste à coté, comme une sorte de cri de guerre et un éclair argenté jaillit derrière Berwald.

« PAS MON MARI ! » hurla la biélorusse en ceinturant à moitié le suédois et en levant son couteau, prête à lui trancher la gorge.

« C'est les autres qui me protègent, qui se battent pour moi… »

« HOTE TES SALES PATTES DE LA, SALE GARCE ! » cria de loin Finlande en sortant un pistolet de son manteau qui, d'un coup, fit voler le coutelas des mains de la folle furieuse. Le jeune finlandais courut vers son propre époux, manqua de se faire poignarder au passage et se jeta, fling en main, sur Ukraine qui tentait d'empaler Suède sur sa fourche, celui-ci, s'étant fait désarmer, était occupé à étrangler Russie avec son écharpe.

De l'autre coté du terrain, Estonie hésitait, se disant vraisemblablement qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de se ruer ainsi au combat et qu'il valait mieux dresser une stratégie au préalable. Les visiteurs quant à eux semblaient ravis, enthousiastes face à ce qu'ils croyaient être une nouvelle forme de combat, le genre de simulation de lutte qui insufflait de l'animation à une fête, et s'étaient même mis pour certains à parier sur tel ou tel combattant. D'autres regardaient Raivis, s'attendant peut-être à le voir se précipiter à son tour dans la mêlée.

« Je me rappelle, je voulais ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds, ni laisser les autres se battre à ma place…aujourd'hui c'est le jour ou jamais, c'est _mon_ jour… ! »

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les décevoir, de se laisser faire, de _les _laisser faire, une fois de plus.

Il s'élança à son tour.

Et se fut l'empoignade générale.

Raivis parvint à balancer un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire d'Ukraine qui cria de douleur mais se fit bientôt aider par sa sœur, laquelle manqua de le mettre au sol d'une clé de bras, heureusement il eut l'idée de la mordre le plus fort qu'il put et elle lâcha prise.

Pendant ce temps, Tino avait réussi à retourner le poignet de sa sœur et lui appuyait son pistolet contre son crane, alors que Berwald essayait tant bien que mal de fracasser la tête de Russie sur un rocher, l'étranglant toujours bien qu'il se soit débarrassé de son écharpe. Lettonie voulut se relever mais faillit se prendre le couteau que tenait Biélorussie.

Il se laissa tomber ventre à terre et, se faisant, balaya d'un coup de pied involontaire les jambes de la garce qui avançait lentement dans sa direction, le visage orné d'un sourire froid et sadique. Cette dernière, déséquilibrée, manqua son coup et la lame vint se ficher à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du letton, qui dans un réflexe de survie la ramassa et roula sur le coté.

Il se mit ensuite à genoux et se jeta à bras le corps sur la biélorussienne, la menaçant de son arme tandis qu'elle se débattait véhéhamment à coup de poings, de coudes et de pieds, ses armes étant restées coincées sous la veste que Raivis retenait tant bien que mal fermée d'un bras, tremblant sous les coups mais ne lâchant rien, pas même quand il en prit un là ou ça faisait _vraiment_ mal, et malgré la douleur et l'apparente fragilité de son corps tint bon, fermant les yeux. De sa main tremblante, il chercha et trouva une grande poignée de cheveux blafards qu'il attrapa et sur laquelle il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire lâche l'affaire.

Comme tous les combattants débutants, il voulut alors se relever mais c'est cet instant précis que choisit la folle furieuse pour se libérer et faufiler une main sous sa veste, tel un serpent, en sortant avec une rapidité surprenante une lame qu'il dirigea vers le visage letton, s'apprêtant à frapper avec un sourire dément, ce qui aurait surement réussi si à ce moment là une main ne s'était pas refermé sur son poignet, le tordant avec une force incroyable.

« Suède ! »

La bataille prit fin, avec un russe estropié, une ukrainienne à demi-évanouie et une biélorusse hagarde.

Bilan de l'affaire pour les « alliés » : une coupure au front et une paire de lunettes fichue pour Berwald, quelques contusions mineures pour Tino et pas mal de bleus et de bosses pour le letton, qui ne s'en formalisa en aucune mesure. Il en avait après tout vu de biens pires il y avait longtemps, mais ne s'était à l'époque jamais battu de cette manière contre ses tortionnaires, n'avait pas essayer depuis.

« La vérité c'est que je n'avais jamais osé. »

Il sursauta presque en sentant une douce brise dans ses cheveux, la même caresse aérienne que dans ce passé qu'il chérissait tant.

« Du har kämpat bra, är du värdig att vara min _son_,_ Livonia_…» (Tu t'es bien battu, tu es digne d'etre mon _fils_, _Livonia_…) déclara Berwald avec ce petit sourire qu'il adorait voir dans son regard.

Raivis ne l'avait pas déçu. Il avait beau avoir perdu son innocence en allant à la guerre, il y avait gagné son indépendance. Il avait fait ce que le représentant suédois lui avait dit, avait fait de sa faiblesse sa plus grande force.

Le temps du désespoir était fini maintenant. Il se remettait à rêver. Il pourrait voler de ses propres ailes.

La fête pouvait continuer.

* * *

xD bon bah voilà j'ai réussi à faire chier au moins Letto et Russia, un peu Swe désolé j'ai du mal là tu vois j'le fais déjà tellement chier dans mes fics régulières... c'est pas trop bizarrement construit xP? j'ai l'impression que le flash back de début dure assez longtemps, j'espère que ça t'a pas gené huhu^^!

Bref sinon Livoniaet le nom donné à la principauté qu'était à l'époque Lettonie quand elle a passé un pacte avec Sweden, alors en guerre avec Poland, pacte qui a quand meme duré une centaine d'année au cours desquelles Latvia y a beaucoup gagné et s'est pas mal enrichi, autant au niveau de sa culture que du fric ainsi que du niveau de vie de ses habitants, conditions qui se sont bien évidemment dégradés avec l'arrivée de Russia, qui profitant de la diversion de Poland a envahi Livonia et la depuis pris sous sa coupe.

Le festival dont je parle est le plus grand festival de Lettonie, il se passe à Riga et s'appelle le festival "Jaani".

Aussi j'aime bien le fait que Berwy le considère un peu comme son fils adoptif (et donc si tu suis ça fait du Incest! Sealand/Latvia~) et bien sur le fait que Belarus s'en prenne plein la gueule! (bah ouais Letto pouvait pas juste venir et casser sa gueule à Russia, ç'aurait fait un peu trop OOC tu comprends?^^)

Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu, et sur ce, j'te souhaite une agréable journée, chère compatriote émérite!

Sayonara mina / Ciao a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Salut les gens! / ~MOIKKA!~


End file.
